


Down on the Sand

by Sugarwaraa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay, Pining Keith (Voltron), Song Lyrics, minor shallura, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarwaraa/pseuds/Sugarwaraa
Summary: Keith wasn't fond of beaches. He burned if he wasn't coated from head to toe in sunscreen, and he was less than thrilled about all the drunk college students he was sharing the beach with. Keith blamed Shiro for his current predicament, after all it had been his idea to take Allura to the beach as a romantic vacation. Shiro just hadn't trusted Keith to not do something destructive or stupid while he was home alone so he had been dragged along. Keith just wanted the week to be over and to be back in his room away from all the noise and alcohol. That is until he meets Lance McClain, who seems to have made it his goal to hang out with Keith for the time being. Spring Break might not be as bad as Keith originally assumed.





	

**_We fell in love right by the ocean  
Made all our plans down on the sand_ **

Keith was sullenly sitting on the beach blanket, the umbrella covering him from the sun. His hair was pulled into a small ponytail to stop it from sticking to the back of his neck. He was currently taking deep breaths of the salty air swirling around him while trying to ignore his current situation. He wasn’t too fond of beaches at all, and he was less than ecstatic that he was here at all. He shot a sullen look at Shiro, who was the cause of his current situation. Allura, Shiro’s girlfriend, had mentioned to Shiro how she would enjoy it if the two of them could spend spring break on the beach. Shiro had loved the idea, but refused to leave Keith home alone for the week so had dragged him down with them.  


Neither Keith or Allura were too excited about the situation, so Keith did his best to avoid the two of them and find other places to spend his time while they spent their days break together. Currently they were all chilling on the beach, Keith sitting under the beach umbrella because he _fucking_ burned due to his pale skin, while Allura and Shiro splashed around in the water. The beach was packed with people enjoying their spring breaks. Loud music and chattering voices filled the air, Keith sighed as he reached for his phone to distract himself. As he was scrolling through his phone loud voices drew his attention to the trio sitting on his right enjoying themselves. Despite all the noise currently surrounding him, his attention was drawn to them.  


His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the gorgeous man currently throwing his hands up and ranting in what sounded like spanish. His two friends were sitting on either side of him, obviously teasing him. He was pouting now, acting offended by whatever they were saying. A new girl approached the group carrying a bag of snacks and sat down next to a boy with dark brown hair and a friendly smile.  


His eyes were once again drawn to the man with the lovely man, who had tipped his head back as he laughed. He zeroed in on the sound, in that moment all other noise becoming nothing less than background noise. His phone lay forgotten in his lap as he wished to be able to hear that beautiful laugh again. The smallest one in the trio caught Keith’s gaze, smirking knowingly as they nudged the gorgeous boy and nodded at Keith. Gorgeous azure orbs glanced over at him, and Keith blushed at having been caught in the act of staring, wrenching his eyes away and returning to stare at his phone. He could still feel the other’s heavy gaze on him, but Keith was distracted by Shiro and Allura flopping on the blanket laughing merrily.  


“Hey, uh, since you guys are back I’m gonna go buy a drink or something. You guys want anything?” Keith stammered, face still flushed.  


“Water would be great, thanks Keith.” Allura smiled brightly at him, before glancing at Shiro.  


“Water for me as well.”  


Keith nodded before snagging his wallet and walking off. He chanced a quick glance at the man he’d been staring at earlier only to meet his gaze once again. Keith’s fading blush returned full force as he turned and walked off. 

\---

He entered the first convenience store he could, grabbing a basket as he wandered through purchasing snacks and grabbing the three waters. He walked up to the counter, laying his purchases down and pulling his wallet out to pay. At the last second he grabbed a pair of sunglasses he’d been eyeing up. After paying he grabbed his bags and walked outside, slipping on his new sunglasses as he did so.  


“Do you have a sunburn, or are you always this hot?” A suave voice asked, causing Keith to jump and glance to his side.  


He physically stopped himself from gawking as he realized the speaker was the one he’d been staring at earlier. The man was grinning flirtatiously, azure eyes sparkling. Then what the man said registered and he snorted.  


“Do you drop lame lines on everyone you meet?” He asked, incredulous.  


“ _Hey_!” He protested. “I’ll have you know that I gave that one some serious thought.”  


Keith shook his head, noticing that he hadn’t actually answered the question, starting the walk back to Shiro and Allura. “Uh huh, I’m sure you did.”  


“I did, and I’m sure you’re totally swooning on the inside right now.”  


“Right, totally swooning right now.” He deadpanned, rolling his eyes.  


The man darted in front of him, making Keith stop and arch an eyebrow at him in expectation. “Alright, fine, maybe that wasn’t my best work. But if I wanted you swooning you would totally be swooning by now.”  


“Right, okay listen I gotta get back to my friends so thanks for the laugh, uh,” Keith paused when he realized he didn’t know the other’s name.  


“It’s Lance. Lance McClain.” He supplied, before giving him an expectant look. “And your’s is...?”  


“Keith Kogane.” He answered, giving Lance a small smile.  


Lance’s answering smile was blinding even with the sunglasses. And it was in that moment he acknowledged that he might have a crush on the boy he’d just met. Besides he would most likely never seen Lance again, so he wasn’t too concerned at the moment. Lance waved, jogging in the opposite direction to where his group of friends were trying on funny hats and snapping selfies. Keith watched him go, waving when Lance glanced back before returning to his friends. He still had no idea if Lance had been flirting with him or just screwing around though.

**_And from the tips of your fingers down to the soles of your feet  
_** **_A glimmer in your skin that I can't believe_**  
**_And take a trip to the sea let your hair run, run free_**

Keith sighed, quietly walking along the beach. The water sparkled and Keith gave a small smile. Allura and Shiro had been getting disgustingly romantic, so he’d bailed as soon as he could. And while he’d never admit it, a part of him desperately wanted what they had. He might have been slightly jealous of their perfect relationship. He’d go back in a couple of hours to sleep.  


He glared down at the water, lost in thought. This stretch of the beach was quiet, since it was further away from the boardwalk. He’d only stumbled over one couple making out, and _that_ had been just a complete disaster that he did not care to relive ever again. The quiet lapping of the ocean distracted him from hearing the approaching footsteps, to focused in his own thoughts.  


“What did the ocean do to you for you to glare at it like that?” A humorous voice asked.  


Keith gave a strangled noise, whirling around and slipping all in the same instant. In a startling instant he knew what was going to come next, he’d fall into the water and have to spend hours drying off. Before he could hit the water a firm hand grabbed his wrist and yanked him into a firm chest. Keith could feel the blush rising to his face, and thanked his lucky stars that it was dark out. He pulled himself away from the chest to look at Lance with a scowl. The other boy started laughing the minute Keith was fine, doubling over as he laughed his ass off.  


He stared at him for a moment, scowling, before snapping at the other boy. “Make some noise next time why don’t you? This is twice you’ve snuck up on me!”  


Lance was gasping for breath, trying hard to contain his laughter. “I’m, I’m sorry. It’s just, haha, you’re face as you were falling. Comedy gold right there Keith.”  


Keith glared, before starting the walk back. “Well, if that’s all I’m going to start to head back.”  


Lance immediately calmed down, a large grin still in place. “Hey, wait, I wanted to actually talk to you. I didn’t get to earlier.”  


Keith paused, glancing back and gauging whether Lance was screwing with him or not. “Alright, sure. Did you have a specific place in mind or…?” He trailed off, quirking an eyebrow.  


Lance lit up, his grin became wider, if that was possible, as he dragged Keith over to a little spot where he’d been chilling before he saw Keith. Driftwood was set up in a circle with a spot for a little fire to go in the middle. They talked for hours, about anything and everything. While many of their interests were the same, they was also friendly bickering and teasing. Keith returned back to the hotel room tired, but with a content smile in place from hours of laughter and friendly banter. The image of the moonlight glimmering off of Lance’s skin stayed with him for hours after, and he realized that he might be in deeper than he thought he was.

**_You're a rebel in disguise is that the devil in your eyes_ **

“Keith!” A voice shouted, causing Keith to stop and look around for the person behind that specific voice. He easily found where Lance was waving, gesturing for him to come join his friends on the beach. Keith glanced over at Allura and Shiro, silently asking with his eyes if they minded. Shiro made a shooing motion, giving him an easy smile.  


Keith headed over to where Lance was grinning brightly, snatching Keith’s wrist and yanking him down on the blanket besides him the moment he was close enough.  


“Everyone this is Keith, I met him yesterday.” Lance explained to his friends, before allowing them to introduce themselves.  


“I’m Hunk, it’s nice to meet you.” This from the boy who he’d noticed yesterday, an orange band tied around his head keeping his hair out of his eyes. He had a friendly air about him.  


The girl sitting next to him wore big hoop earrings, and her hair was cut in a messy, short, rounded hairstyle that brushed the tip of her ears. She wore a matching hoop tied with twine as a necklace. “Shay, it’s lovely to meet you.”  


The third friend grinned, mischievously, as they adjusted their glasses. “I’m Pidge, they/them pronouns please.” Their hair was puffed out, like they had stuck their hand in an electric socket or something. Keith has no idea how they managed that hairstyle.  


They sat around making casual conversation until Lance left with Hunk in search of ice cream. Pidge slid over and peered at Keith.  


“Are you going to continue staring at my friends ass?” They asked, a knowing grin on their face.  


Keith blushed, dropping his gaze from Lance’s retreating back. “Guess not anymore.”  


Pidge laughed, before picking up the conversation where they’d left off. Somehow the topic turned to conspiracy theories.  


“Oh, come on, the moon landing is obviously faked. Don’t tell me you think it actually happened?” Keith sighed, rolling his eyes.  
Pidge broke out into a shit eating grin while Shay groaned. She sighed and muttered something about their being two of them, while Pidge nodded in approval. By the time Hunk and Lance returned they two were discussing various cryptids and their pros and cons while Shay scrolled through her phone, bored, and attempting to ignore the two geeking out about cryptids. 

\---

Later that night Lance invited Keith out drinking with them, which he shrugged and accepted. The spent the night bar hopping, getting drunk and dancing. By the eight bar in Keith was beginning to regret his decision to join them. Hunk and Shay were off in some corner making out and Pidge had vanished three bars ago with some excuse or another. Lance had been flirting all night while Keith sat at the bar, drinking something that had been mixed with vodka he believed.  


Lance bounded over to where Keith sat, smirking. “Come dance with me, Keith.”  


Keith shrugged, too drunk to honestly care, as Lance pulled him out to the dance floor. Lance azure orbs were filled with something indescribable. Then he started to dance and Keith almost passed out because the way he moved his body was goddamned _sinful_. At one point Lance leaned up into his personal space, putting them so close that Keith only needed to lift his head up slightly and they would have been kissing. He almost did it, but it was at that moment Lance had passed out, Keith catching him in his arms and going off in search of Shay and Hunk. Needless to say it was a night he didn’t think he was going to forget anytime soon, that was for sure. 

_**Wider smiles than I've ever seen your little arms hug your body  
This is more than I can take you're the fruit that I can taste** _

Keith hadn’t seen Lance since the night out drinking, for which he was grateful. He was avoiding Lance, because being around the other boy caused his heart to pound, and he was starting to wonder if maybe this whole thing was deeper than a crush. But he knew Lance was straight and he refused to pine after someone who was definitely never going to be interested. Okay, if their first meeting was anything to go by, there was a possibility that Lance wasn’t straight. But Keith had only seen the hispanic boy flirt with girls, so Keith was betting Lance didn’t often make it a point to hit on the same sex. Falling in love with someone unattainable had happened once before and he had no interest in falling into the same trap again.  


“Keith!” A voice-Lance, he knew it was Lance-shouted.  


Keith stiffened for a moment before continuing on like nothing had happened. He heard the other boy running, and Keith resisted the urge to fucking bolt in panic. A hand latched onto his arm and he stopped, glancing over at the other boy.  


“Hey, I wanted to apologize for the other night. I’m sorry about passing out on you and you having to carry me back to my house.” Lance rubbed his neck sheepishly, giving him an embarrassed smile. “Wanna come hang out with us at the arcade?”  


And even though every part of him screamed not to, that he _knew_ he was only setting himself for heartbreak, he smiled and agreed. Lance grinned and dragged him down the boardwalk, keeping up a steady flow of conversation. Keith hummed in the appropriate place, muttering things like ‘yeah’ or ‘cool’ when the conversation lulled. He was more than content to just watch Lance’s face as he talked, the way he seemed to come alive whenever he was excited about something. The name of the arcade was called Quiznak, which was strange but not the strangest thing he’d ever seen.  


“I bet I can beat you at Dance Dance Revolution.” Lance challenged, determination coloring his tone.  


“I wouldn’t advise that.” Pidge called out from their spot on the bench where they were messing around on their phone.  


Keith ignored them, giving Lance a smug grin. “You’re on.”  


Four songs later he was panting, hands on his knees as Lance crowed above him, triumphant. He’d won every single song without breaking a sweat. Pidge was cackling from the bench.  


“Warned you.” They stated smugly. “Lance has spent countless hours on that dumb arcade game.”  


Lance held out a water bottle that he’d bought before the game, offering the rest to Keith in a sign of peace.  


Keith scowled, glancing up, as he grabbed the water bottle and guzzled down the rest of the water. He realized later that technically this had been an indirect kiss, which caused him to flush, which he blamed on the dancing game. “Alright, my turn to pick the game.”  


\---

They spent the afternoon playing arcade games, constantly trying to one up each other. By the end of the afternoon Lance was victorious, carrying a stuffed lion cub he’d dubbed Blue that he’d gained with both his and Keith’s tickets. Keith felt a small smile grace his face as he watch Lance chatting with Hunk, waving the stuffed animal around excitedly, a giant grin on his face.  


He didn’t notice Pidge sliding beside him. “You’ve got it so bad.”  


Keith sighed, giving them a look. “I know.”  


Pidge was quiet for a few minutes, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn’t they rolled their eyes. “I like you, Kogane, and I hope this works out. When do you plan on letting him know that you like him?”  


Keith rolled his eyes. “I’m not.”  


Pidge paused, tilting their head and leveling him with a stern look. “And why not?”  


“One, I am not confessing to someone that flirts with anything that has boobs.” He ignored Pidge’s answering scoff. “And two, I leave in three days and I won’t see him after this week. Dating would be impossible.”  


“Don’t you think spending even a little time together is better than looking back with only regrets?” They asked, before falling silent, leaving Keith to think about their words.  


“Keith have you tried this to die for ice cream place?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s hands as he chattered on about how great this place was. “And since I beat your sorry ass, you can pay.”  


“What?” Keith spluttered, glaring at the back of Lance’s hand. “Were we in the same arcade just now? Because I totally wiped the floor with your ass. If anything, _you_ should be buying _me_ ice cream.”  


Lance laughed, before giving Keith his most carefree smile. Keith’s breath caught in his throat, and if he semi-reluctantly bought Lance ice cream later, no one else had to know.

**_You only seek what you give away you'll only speak what you wanna say_ **

“Hey, you never told me why you’re spending spring break on the beach if you hate it so much.” Lance mentioned as they leaned against each other in front of the bonfire.  


He’d dragged Keith here, mentioning that it was going to be a bunch of college kids and that Keith should come and let loose. Keith had reluctantly been coerced into attending, and so far him and Lance had just sat on some driftwood by the bonfire, sharing beers between the two of them and talking.  


“Oh because Shiro and Allura were coming down. It was supposed to be a super romantic week between the two of them. But Shiro refused to leave me alone since the last time he did that I would up trying to commit suicide.” He shrugged, ignoring Lance’s look of surprise. “It was one time and my life was pretty shitty. I’d just pulled myself out of an abusive relationship and dropped out of college. It had been a really bad month and I wanted out. I was in therapy for a while after that, but honestly I’m in a much better place now.”  


Lance snagged the beer and took a swig. “And who is Shiro?”  


“Oh, you've probably seen me hanging with his girlfriend and him. He's my foster brother. Him and his mother took me in when everyone said I had no hope of getting adopted because of my temperament. I owe the two of them so much.” He ducked his head, desperately wanting the conversation off his fucked up life. “And what’s your family life like?”  


Lance smiled before launching into a tirade about his family, his hands in constant motion as he told him stories from when he was a kid. Keith watched him with a fond expression on his face, willing to listen to Lance talk for hours. His face was soft a truly happy smile on his face as he spoke of his family. Hours later Keith was basically laying on Lance, content and sleepy. The beach had begun to clear out, and Keith was warm in the little bubble Lance and him had seemed to carve out for themselves.  


“Keith,” Lance began, waiting for Keith’s answering hum. “I was just wondering if, well, um, if maybe…” He trailed off, and Keith sat up to look at him.  
He kept opening and closing his mouth, a frustrated expression crossing his face as he chickened out from what he was going to say. “Actually, you know what, nevermind.”  


Later, Keith would always blame his next actions on the alcohol and the warm night. But at that moment all he could think of was kissing Lance, and before he knew it he was leaning in to catch Lance’s lips gently with his. It was barely even a kiss, moreso the whisper of one. Keith barely had time to register the softness of Lance’s lips or the distinctive taste of cherry flavored chapstick, which was funny since Lance had adamantly denied wearing chapstick just the other day. Then his mind caught up with his actions and he ripped himself away, hastily apologizing as he got up and made a break for it. Lance sat stunned, eyes wide.  
He missed the the way Lance reached up to touch his lips in surprise, along with the confused and hurt expression that crossed his face as he watched Keith’s hasty retreat. 

**_We live in a fractured world willing to be the same  
Same as it always was_ **

One more day, and then he would be back home, back to life as usual. Back to his job and his college classes. While before he dreaded the end of spring break, now he was more than excited to be getting back and leaving this disaster of a week behind him. He was currently sprawled on the couch, sitting in sweats and a tank top eating ice cream he’d bought from the convenience store around the corner. Shiro and Allura walked out of the room, dressed to head down to the beach, quietly whispering when Shiro spotted Keith and frowned.  


“Hey, kiddo, why aren’t you dressed to head down to the beach yet?” He asked, concern coloring his voice.  


Keith looked away, shrugging. “I’m not really in a beach mood. I think I’ll just hang out here. You guys go have fun though.”  


Allura sat down on the couch beside him. “Does your moping have anything to do with the boy you’ve been spending all week with?” She asked lightly.  


Keith scowled, shoving the spoon harder into the ice cream. “I really don’t want to talk about it, Allura. I’m fine, I’m just tired of the beach already.”  


She sighed, giving him a quick side hug as she got up and left. Shiro tapped his shoulder, telling him that they’d be back later and to not spend the day moping. Keith got up to fetch his computer, opening it up and starting Netflix. He clicked on the first conspiracy theory movie he found that he thought sounded promising before settling down with his ice cream and clicking play. About a quarter of the way through someone knocked on the door and he stifled a sigh, assuming it was housekeeping coming over to try and clean the room. He glanced through the spyhole and blanched when he realized it was Lance standing outside. He quietly retreated back to the couch, pretending he hadn’t heard anything. His phone started blowing up with texts from Lance.  


**Lance**  
    I know you’re in there.  
    I just saw Shiro on the beach and he told me where you were.  
    Open up I want to talk.  
    I will go find Shiro and get the room key  
    I stg Keith open this damned door right now  
    I can see that you’re reading this the read receipts are on just so you know  
    Pls stop ignoring me

  


Keith tossed his phone away, pulling his knees up to his chest as Lance started calling him. He pulled his legs tighter to his chest, burying his face in his knees as he studiously ignored the banging on the door and the phone calls. He didn’t want to have to deal with Lance gently turning Keith down because he really wasn’t interested in being anything more than friends. He’d probably also apologize if anything he said had led Keith to believe there was more to their relationship than there actually was. He just knew that if he saw Lance he would probably break down crying and he couldn’t do it. Eventually the calls and knocks stopped and he sighed in relief, hopefully assuming that Lance had given up and left him. Twenty minutes later the door swung open and he glanced over to see Lance standing in the doorway. Keith gaped before attempting to bolt into the closest room to the couch.  


“Oh no you don’t.” He heard Lance yell before he felt someone grasp his wrist and yank him to face them.  


Keith stared in mounting horror as he was forced to face Lance who was glaring at him. Lance dragged him over to the couch, forcing him to sit down before he went and closed the front door.  


“How did you get in?” Keith eventually asked, staring hard at the floor.  


“I went back to the beach to find and beg your brother for the room key since you wouldn’t let me in. He was rather reluctant, but I explained the situation and he handed it over after I promised to bring it back after I was done.”  


Keith fell silent, deciding he was going to have to talk to Shiro later about not giving strangers the keys to their hotel room. Lance was still standing by the door and Keith was getting tired of waiting for him to start talking.  


“Why are you here, Lance?” He finally sighed out, still staring at the floor.  


“I wanted to talk about the other night, since you ran away before I could say anything.” Lance started, finally walking over to sit by the couch. “Want to tell me why you decided to do that?”  


“It was a kiss Lance, I’m pretty sure you can figure out why I kissed you.” Keith ground out, tucking his knees back up to his chest and resting his chin on his knees.  


“No, I can’t _Keith_ because you _ran away_ before I could really figure out what happened. So I would like you to explain yourself because I am _not_ a mind reader.”  


“IkissedyoubecauseIhaveacrushonyou.” Keith mumbled out in a rush, defeated.  


“I’m going to need you to repeat that because I didn’t understand a word of what you just said.” Lance sighed, glancing up at the ceiling as if asking for patience.  


“I kissed you because I happen to have a crush on you.” Keith slowly uttered, staring even harder at the floor.  


It was silent between them for several moments, and Keith was waiting for Lance to leave. And yet, with each passing moment nothing happened. Eventually, Lance got up and came to stand in Keith’s personal space.  


“Keith, look at me.” Lance demanded, and Keith, ever the fucking masochist looked up.  


Only for his breath to freeze as Lance was right there, so close that their breaths mingled. Lance gave a small smile before he crushed their lips together. The kiss was hard and fast, and Keith was stunned for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut. Lance began to pull away when Keith grabbed at the collar of his shirt and yanked him back down, Lance’s hands tangling up in his hair. It was fast and passionate. This close, Lance smelled like the ocean. His lips were softer than they had any right being, and he was definitely wearing cherry flavored chapstick. When Lance finally managed to pull away he moved his forehead to rest on Keith’s, both gasping for breath.  


“I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw you on the beach that first day.” Lance sighed out, giving Keith a small smile which Keith returned slowly.  


“So then that lame pickup line you dropped wasn’t just a joke?” Keith asked almost teasingly.  


“For the last time it was not _lame_. And no it was not a joke, it was my attempt at flirting with you.” Lance pulled away and exaggerated motions with his arms. “Anyway, would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?”  


“I thought you’d never ask.” Keith replied, giving him an easy smile.

**_We live in a lonely world willing to be the same  
Same as it always was_ **

After Lance had brutally barged into Keith’s hotel room and kissed him they spent the day together, laughing and cracking jokes the entire time. The morning was devoted to talking everything out and discovering they’d both been to afraid to say anything, worried that the other didn’t feel the same. They also learned that Pidge had been trying unsuccessfully for the entire spring break to convince one of them to confess, saying that they were both just being obstinate. They wound up buying Pidge their favorite candy as an apology slash thank you gift. It was barely any different from how they usually hung out. They went out for lunch, and Lance proceeded to convince Keith to buy him ice cream at his favorite ice cream store. They met the others for dinner, where Lance proceeded to be annoyingly romantic with Keith, casually dropping pet names and feeding him. Pidge, having eventually had enough, told Lance that as happy as they were about his new relationship, if he didn’t knock it off they were going to punch him. After that Lance turned it down, but held Keith’s hand under the table.  


After that they had all walked down the boardwalk. Someone was setting off fireworks as a last hurrah, and they sat on the beach and watched them go off, each lost in their own little worlds. Keith and Lance had snuck off at one point to go make out, returning ten minutes later with rumpled hair and swollen lips. Pidge had gagged, rolling their eyes teasingly before snidely asking Keith where his hair tie had vanished too. Lance had then wrangled Pidge into a headlock, ruffling up their hair good naturedly. Pidge had complained incessantly, but had shot Lance a fond look when they were positive he wasn’t paying attention. After the fireworks they’d invited Keith back to their house for games and alcohol. The group had run into Shiro and Allura on the beach, and had invited them over as well.  


They’d been hanging out for a couple of hours now, Pidge had only been able to drink two drinks before they were banned on the account of being underage. When they brandished Matt’s ID Shiro had blinked in surprise before demanding to know how they’d gotten it. Pidge had shrugged and explained Matt didn’t have the best track record when it came to not losing things, so Pidge had snagged his ID a while ago in order to be able to join their friends at bars. Plus they’d explained that they were only a few months away from turning twenty one anyway so what did it really matter in the grand scheme of things. Shiro had laughed before saying they were cut off for the night and had been strictly monitoring what they drank.  


They’d been hanging out for a few hours now, and they’d settled on just talking, having given up on card games when Lance kept losing and had resorted to underhanded tricks to win the games. It had developed into a small argument when they’d called Lance out on it. Lance and Keith were chilling on the couch, Lance all but sitting on his lap as they hung out. Talk had turned to colleges and Keith had been pleasantly surprised to find out that Lance was transferring to the college that Keith attended after this semester as Keith’s college had a better program for his intended major. Hunk and Shay were already attending the same college, and Hunk lived in the same dorm as Keith just on a different floor. Pidge’s brother was close friends with Shiro, in fact the two were roommates and had been since Shiro’s freshman year. Matt, Pidge’s brother, was in the same major as Shiro and had been the one to introduce Shiro to Allura.  


Pidge was a sophomore in college, and extremely advanced. They could apply for early graduation if they truly wanted to at this point. Shiro and Allura had been surprised to see Pidge which had prompted the explanation. The two had called Pidge Matt when they first saw them, and Shiro had demanded to know why exactly Matt hadn’t hung out with them. As of right now, Lance’s college was only about half an hour from Keith’s and he was willing to make the effort to travel down to visit him. Lance had even gone so far as to invite Keith down to their beach house over the summer, claiming that Hunk, Pidge and him spent most of their summers down here.  


Pidge had taken increasing pleasure in mocking Lance and Keith for their obliviousness, but had later told Keith they were happy for the two of them. Hunk had hugged the two of them in congratulations and Shay had smiled warmly at them. Shiro was just happy that their problems were resolved, and Allura was just happy that Keith was happy. Keith didn’t honestly remember the last time he’d felt this happy, he thought as Lance tangled their hands together.  


Keith went outside at one point for some air and Lance had joined him a few minutes later. They laced their hands together as Keith leaned into Lance. A warm ocean breeze enveloped them as they listened to the waves lapping quietly on the shore. The smell of the ocean surrounded Keith, and he smiled content.  


They both leaned in for a soft and chaste kiss, and for the second time in his life Keith felt like he was home.

**_We fell in love right by the ocean  
Made all our plans down on the sand_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I've ever posted.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please leave any thoughts/feedback you  
> might have in the comments!  
> [tumblr](ronnie0598.tumblr.com)


End file.
